


Немёртвые

by Blatella_Germanica



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Out of Character, Psychology, ООС, дружба, некрофилия, психология, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica
Summary: -перенос работы с фикбука-Беседы после смерти, дружеские и не совсем.Зарисовки, относящиеся к событиям третьего Варкрафта и WotLK, сильно меж собой не связанные.
Relationships: Артас Менетил/Кел'тузад
Kudos: 3





	Немёртвые

Воздух стоял. Его неумолимая неподвижность в густых сумерках преодолевалась только бешеной скачкой, что была вызвана спешкой, но никак не желанием охладиться. Ему уже было мало дела до тепла и холода; тот холод, что он мог почувствовать, был не здесь. Однако порывы, сметающие длинные седые волосы с плеч всадника, поднимали в памяти те моменты прошлого, что он так бережно хранил и которыми мог наслаждаться даже сейчас, лишенный себя прежнего.  
Конь под ним теперь не знал усталости и стремительно нёс седока на своих лишь выглядевших хрупко костях и остатках плоти, сдерживаемых вместе новой для них обоих магией, магией, что была так противна Свету, и, кажется, превосходила Свет в своей силе.  
Прочь, прочь от Андорала. Здесь дела окончены, тропа, что совсем скоро будет обозначена темным багрецом, ведёт на Восток, оттуда боль пронзит дорогу на Север; время будет им незаметно, а цель все ближе, чем думается. 

"Ты не опасаешься прибыть раньше времени?"

Тихий и не нарочито вкрадчивый голос, как всегда, был внезапен; Артас, ещё не успевший привыкнуть к любви мертвого некроманта к спонтанным разговорам, даже придержал коня и тряхнул головой; этот жест повторил Непобедимый, заставляя гриву, спутанную и с замешанными в колтунах шматками земли, ещё больше зацепиться за выступающие из темной неживой плоти желтеющие позвонки. Не то чтобы скакуну докучали насекомые или беспокоило иное неудобство; просто некоторые вещи и привычки оставались неизменны и для немертвых.  
Вспомнив, что, по-хорошему, голосу следовало исходить из урны, ловко укреплённой на боку седла, а не звучать прямо в голове, Артас потерял насторожённость и возобновил гонку, все больше отдаляясь от ведомых им отрядов.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

"То, юный король, что всему своё время. Свершать важное слишком рано вредно в той же мере, в коей и затягивать с этим."

— Говори точнее, — неясные и уклончивые формулировки, которые давались кучке останков в урне куда лучше, чем физически более способному рыцарю, последнего начинали бесить.

"Мне придётся повториться, — голос не изменил своих спокойных интонаций, — всему своё время. В том числе и объяснениям."

Что бы ни говорил мертвый колдун, а Артаса утомлял размеренный ход, потому прислушиваться к советам он не желал. Король не обязан давать играть собой, словно куклой; скорее всего помощника он выслушает, чтобы отослать оного прочь и сделать по-своему, а факт аудиенции всегда хорошо подчеркивает обеспокоенность проблемой.  
Однако предчувствие говорило, что сейчас стоит осадить пыл и не опережать события. Неприятное чувство ведомости неведающего охватило немертвого, но он знал, что выпытывать больше у некроманта в урне бесполезно. 

— Уже ночь. Я скоро сделаю привал, — решил он поделиться информацией с содержимым урны.  
Ответа не было, но рыцарь знал, что его слова приняты к сведению и поняты верно.

Обещанное Менетил исполнил довольно скоро, сразу же после наступления темноты свернув с дороги в редкий перелесок, который вскоре не сможет никому дать укрытие. Спешившись, рыцарь привязал поводья к молодому деревцу и довольно скоро собрал хвороста для костра. Сухие ветки вспыхнули в темноте ярко, даже слишком, заставляя прикрыть глаза: все же с магией, едва ли обузданной тем, кто ещё недавно был паладином, нужно было быть осторожнее. 

— Зачем тебе привал, Артас? — по причинам, о которых король не догадывался и над которыми уже не задумывался, некромант неведомым своему собеседнику способом заговорил вслух. А может, то была лишь иллюзия для немертвого?  
— Нужен. Уже ночь. Двинемся дальше до рассвета, как отряд догонит, — поразмыслив недолго, рыцарь счёл удобным разговаривать с кучкой останков, если она будет стоять в урне рядом, а потому снял сосуд с седла и устроил на небольшой ровный камень, сев напротив него на мягкую влажную траву и скрестив ноги.  
— Ни ты, ни твой конь, ни твоё войско в отдыхе не нуждаются, молодой король.  
Артас промолчал, изучая взглядом тени узоров урны, дрожащие вместе с огнём возле путников.  
— Тебе не нужно согреваться, а твой скакун не убежит прочь, если ты его не привяжешь. Тем не менее...  
— Тем не менее, — перебить колдуна было легче, чем дослушивать очевидные выводы, — я это сделал. Верно, — продолжая цепочку бесполезных для живого мертвеца дел, рыцарь поманил к себе коня, чья привязь позволяла тому подойти ближе, и, привстав, порылся в котомке, свисающей на трупно-темный бок животного.  
— Но это не требуется, ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Наверное, нет, — он не чувствовал вкуса вяленого мяса, что рвали крепкие зубы, но ритуал свершался; Непобедимый, смотря на своего хозяина, склонил голову к сочной траве и, едва коснувшись её мертвой мордой, отпрянул в недоумении.  
— Даже он не может понять такой глупости. Демоны с тобой, не злись.  
— Со мной... мертвецы. Армия, что может только пополнить своё число. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в слежке за ней я вскоре забуду о радостях жизни.  
— Жизнь и так больше не для тебя, но как знаешь, — кажется, некромант ментально пожал плечами. — Но я бы оставил еду. Мертвое тело не справится с ней... без помощи.  
— Это как? — кусочек прожевываемого мяса не был проглочен, и в ожидании ответа Артас катал его языком, словно ещё надеясь почувствовать хотя бы маленький отголосок какого-то вкуса, кроме соли.  
— Описывать в подробностях не буду, если ты уже не решил избавиться от съеденного. Но будет неприятно. 

Пережеванный кусок плевком долетел в траву. Короткие аргументы мага оказались более чем убедительными, и внимание короля теперь привлек огонь. Нет, пытаться почувствовать тепло он не станет. Хотя бы потому, что уже пробовал, едва не спалив свои ладони, суя их меж горящих поленьев. 

— Значит, и не захмелеть мне уже?  
— Ха... а я пытался сказать Повелителю, — как бы невзначай протянул голос, зачиная издалека.  
— Что сказать? Договаривай.  
— Сказать ему, что не самым разумным было выбирать первым рыцарем... молодого...  
— Мальчишку, — мрачно закончил Артас. — Можешь считать как хочешь, а я в силах справиться со своими страстями.  
— А с гневом — не вполне.  
— Иди лесом.  
— Я бы и пошёл. 

Он бы и пошёл. Если бы мальчишка не зарубил его слету, не прислушавшись ни к единому слову, а теперь не тащил бы лично к их новой цели. 

— Не злись.  
— Не злюсь. Уже нет. 

Крикнула ночная птица. А рыцарь мог бы ей сказать, сколько ей жить осталось: он это знал почти точно.  
Мало. Совсем мало.

— Кел?  
— Да?

Разрезав привязь, на которой стоял конь, Менетил шепнул несколько слов, и немертвый скакун послушно опустился рядом, разлегшись на траве так, что морда его была обращена к хозяину.  
Он помнил умные глаза животного, заместо которых теперь сияли два холодных огня, спокойных сейчас и бушующих в битве. Ничего не стало хуже. Все просто стало другим, подумал Артас, ведя пальцами по спутанной ломкой гриве, желая привести её в надлежащий вид. Непобедимый не отрывал взгляда от друга, смотря не испытывающе, но ожидающе. И Артас ожидание исполнил — легко и почти ласково потрепал коня по морде, нисколько не смущаясь её мертвецкой худобы и нецелостности. Как раньше.

— Я никогда не видел тебя человеком, при нашей встрече ты прятал лицо.

Некромант молчал, призывая рыцаря продолжать мысль.

— Каким ты был?  
— Каким? Обычным. Просто человеком. Тебе следовало бы спросить о том кого-либо другого, но не меня.  
— Когда мы доберёмся до Колодца, — встрепенулся вдруг рыцарь, — все вернётся. Ведь вернётся. Ты станешь вновь живым, и тогда...  
— Я стану иным, Артас. Не знаю, каким... но точно не прежним. Эта магия любит смеяться над любым созданием и охотно играет с его извращением, когда к ней обращаешься. 

Непобедимый вставил свою лепту в разговор, фыркнув в ладонь Артаса, что замерла и более не гладила холодной морды. Возобновив ласку, Артас подумал о том, как все же было бы хорошо верного друга чем-нибудь да угостить, однако всплывающий в памяти совсем недавний разговор на этот счёт заставил начать привыкать к мысли, что пора быть другим и остальным в том не мешать. 

— Ну и неважно, знаешь. Неважно, — Непобедимый нагло уложил голову на колени короля, но тот, в общем, против и не был. — Станешь другим. Мне всяко лучше, чем с горшком разговаривать.


End file.
